Sargon of Akkad
Carl Benjamin, better known online as Sargon of Akkad, is a channel dedicated to classical liberalism, anti-feminism, centrism and criticism of social justice. He's known for his brash and controversial style, being popular among 4Chaners. He has hosted conversations and debates with other YouTuber's on a wide variety of topics from politics to religion, history, and skepticism. He has been on YouTube since 2010. Sargon has two addition channels that he uploads content to. The first is called The New Memedia, which was originnally dedicated to uploading gaming-related content, until it became dedicated primarily to “shitposting”. His next channel is called Ancient Reactions, where he reads ancient texts from around the world in a clear British accent, in addition to analysis of texts and history-related news and events. His fourth and final channel, Sargon of Akkad Livestreams, is a channel for discussions and debates, all of which he livestreams. Good Friends on YouTube #6oodfella #ShoeOnHead #Armoured Skeptic Various Channels #'Sargon of Akkad': His main channel, dedicated to criticisms of feminism, social justice, political correctness, modern liberalism and other controversal topics as well. He does his own reasearch and tries to be thorough. #'The New Memedia': His second channel, which is dedicated to uploading shitposting-related videos. #'Reactions Ancient Reactions': His third channel, where he reads ancient texts from around the world in a clear British accent, in addition to analysis of texts and history-related news and events. #'of Akkad Livestreams Sargon of Akkad Livestreams': His fourth and final channel, a channel for discussions, debates, and free exchange in the marketplace of ideas, all of which he livestreams, obvious by the title of the channel. Notable Works This Week in Stupid This Week in Stupid is a weekly show where Carl explains the stupidest things that happened in the world during that week. Sometimes he dedicates an entire video to the one dumbest thing that occured that week, and other times he picks several of the worst things that happened that week when none of them are worthy of making a video on themselves. #This Week in Stupid (20/07/2014) #This Week in Stupid (27/07/2014) #This Week in Stupid (03/08/2014) #This Week in Stupid (10/08/2014) #This Week in Stupid (17/08/2014) #This Week in Stupid (24/08/2014) #This Week in Stupid - XL #GamerGate #NotYourShield Edition! (31/08/2014) #This Week in Stupid (07/09/2014) #This Week in Stupid (14/09/2014) #This Week in Stupid (21/09/2014) #This Week in Stupid (28/09/2014) #This Week in Stupid (05/10/2014) #This Week in Stupid (12/10/2014) #This Week in Stupid (19/10/2014) #This Week in Stupid (26/10/2014) #This Week in Stupid (02/11/2014) #This Week in Stupid (10/11/2014) #This Week in Stupid (17/11/2014) #This Week in Stupid (24/11/2014) #This Week in Stupid (30/11/2014) #This Week in Stupid (07/12/2014) LIVE with 6oodfella #This Week in Stupid (14/12/2014) #This Week in Stupid (21/12/2014) #This Week in Stupid (11/01/2015) #This Week in Stupid (18/01/2015) #This Week in Stupid (25/01/2015) #This Week in Stupid (01/02/2015) #This Week in Stupid (08/02/2015) #This Week in Stupid (15/02/2015) #This Week in Stupid (22/02/2015) #This Week in Stupid (01/03/2015) #This Week in Stupid (08/03/2015) #This Week in Stupid (15/03/2015) #This Week in Stupid (22/03/2015) #This Week in Stupid (29/03/2015) #This Week in Stupid (05/04/2015) #This Week in Stupid (12/04/2015) #This Week in Stupid (19/04/2015) #This Week in Stupid (26/04/2015) #This Week in Stupid (03/05/2015) #This Week in Stupid (10/05/2015) #This Week in Stupid (17/05/2015) #This Week in Stupid (24/05/2015) #This Week in Stupid (31/05/2015) #This Week in Stupid (07/06/2015) #This Week in Stupid (15/06/2015) #This Week in Stupid (21/06/2015) #This Week in Stupid (28/06/2015) #This Week in Stupid (05/07/2015) #This Week in Stupid (12/07/2015) - Special White Guilt Edition #This Week in Stupid (19/07/2015) #This Week in Stupid (26/07/2015) #This Week in Stupid (02/08/2015) #This Week in Stupid (09/08/2015) #This Week in Stupid (16/08/2015) #This Week in Stupid (23/08/2015) #This Week in Stupid (30/08/2015) #This Week in Stupid (06/09/2015) #This Week in Stupid (13/09/2015) #This Week in Stupid (20/09/2015) #This Week in Stupid (27/09/2015) #This Week in Stupid (04/10/2015) #This Week in Stupid (11/10/2015) #This Week in Stupid (18/10/2015) #This Week in Stupid (25/10/2015) - Part 1 #This Week in Stupid (25/10/2015) - Part 2 #This Week in Stupid (01/11/2015) #This Week in Stupid (08/11/2015 - Jihadi Special! #This Week in Stupid (15/11/2015) #This Week in Stupid (22/11/2015) #This Week in Stupid (29/11/2015) #This Week in Stupid (06/12/2015) #This Week in Stupid (13/12/2015) #This Week in Stupid (20/12/2015) #This Week in Stupid (03/01/2016) - Lazy Bastard Edition #This Week in Stupid (10/01/2016) #This Week in Stupid (17/01/2016) #This Week in Stupid (24/01/2016) - Veemonro Guest Edition! #This Week in Stupid (07/02/2016) - Part #1 #This Week in Stupid (07/02/2016) - Part #2 #This Week in Stupid (14/02/2016) - Part 1 #This Week in Stupid (14/02/2016) - Part 2 #This Week in Stupid (21/02/2016) - Part 1 #This Week in Stupid (21/02/2016) - Part 2 #This Week in Stupid (28/02/2016) #This Week in Stupid (06/03/2016) #This Week in Stupid (13/03/2016) #This Week in Stupid (20/03/2016) #This Week in Stupid (27/03/2016) #This Week in Stupid (03/04/2016) #This Week in Stupid (31/01/2016) #This Week in Stupid (10/04/2016) #This Week in Stupid (17/04/2016) #This Week in Stupid (01/05/2016) #This Week in Stupid (22/05/2016) #This Week in Stupid (05/06/2016) #This Week in Stupid (12/06/2016) #This Week in Stupid (19/06/2016) #This Week in Stupid (26/06/2016) #This Week in Stupid (24/07/2016) #This Week in Stupid (07/08/2016) #This Week in Stupid (14/08/2016) #This Week in Stupid (21/08/2016) #This Week in Stupid (28/08/2016) #This Week in Stupid (04/09/2016) #This Week in Stupid (11/09/2016) #This Week in Stupid (18/09/2016) # This Year in Stupid #This Year in Stupid: 2014 #This Year in Stupid: 2015 #This Year in Stupid: 2016 # Why Do People Hate Feminism? Why Do People Hate Feminism? is a series where Steve attempts to explain why people hate feminists so much. #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #1 - Feminists Hate Men #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #2 - The Patriarchy #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #3 - The Gender Pay Gap (#EqualPayDay) #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #4 - Gender Studies Degrees #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #5 - Hashtag Hate Group #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #6 - Everything is Sexist #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #7 - Male Feminists #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #Yes All Feminists #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #9 - Feminists Say the Darndest Things #Why Do People Hate #Feminism? #10 - #Feminism is a Supremacy Movement # Forbidden Literature Forbidden Literature is a series where Steve reads and analyses written works made by feminists. #Bell Hooks: Anita Sarkeesian's Influence #Rules for Radicals: An Analysis #Alinsky's Power Tactics (Rules for Radicals Excerpt) #The Passive aggression Stragegy #Cult Behavior: An Analysis #Cult Case Studies # Internet Sagas Internet Sagas is a series where Carl talks about the less-important internet drama topics. #Social Justice Hypocrites: #ZEroBiscuit and Exclusionist Behaviour #The Protein World Saga #Mad Max: Fury Road, Feminism and Disinformation #Feminist Martyrs #Social Justice Harassers #Chairman Pao and the Ministry of Truth #IStandWithBaharMustafa #Professional Victims and Censorship of the Internet #Explaining Steve Shives to the Thinking Atheist #Professional Victim at Work #Richard Dawkins No-Platformed by Atheism+ #The Inevitable Heat Death of Twitter # Liberal Ideas Liberal Ideas is a series where Carl discusses and analyses certain ideas, ideals, and concepts that liberals believe in. #Liberal Ideas #1 - The Cancer in the Left #Liberal Ideas #2 - Neo-Progressive Activists #Liberal Ideas #3 - Individualism vs. Collectivism # #GamerGate #GamerGate is a series that Carl made about #GamerGate to expose the corruption and ideological direction of academia and the press. #Lies, Damned Lies, and the Video Game Press #GamerGate #NotYourShield #A Conversation wtih Mundane Matt about the Video Game Industry #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Let's Play: Depression Quest #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Anita Sarkeesian Debunked in Under a Minute #GamerGate #NotYourShield #This Week in Stupid - XL #GamerGate #NotYourShield Edition! (31/08/2014) #A Conspiracy Within Gaming #GamerGate #NotYourShield #A Philippic Against Matt Lees and Social Justice in Gaming #GamerGate #NotYourShield #The Conspiracy in Gaming Confirmed #GamerGate #NotYourShield #A Conversation with Polygon Contributor Liana Kerzner about #GamerGate and #NotYourShield #The Feminist Ideological Conquest of DiGRA (Part 1) #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Critical Distance's Modern-Day Book-Burning of GTA V #GamerGate #NotYourShield #How DiGRA Caused the End of Gamers #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Anita Sarkeesian Teleseminar Success Story #The Lie Heard Around the World #GamerGate #NotYourShield #The Emperor Has No Clothes #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Leigh Alexander Explains #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Old Man Yells at #GamerGate #NotYourShield #The Full #GamerGate #NotYourShield BBC Interview #Who Brings Up Ethics, Who Brings Up Harassment? #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Identity Zealot Erases Minorities in #GamerGate #NotYourShield #A Conversation with #GamerGate #NotYourShield (13/11/2014) #Listena nd Believe - Gaming's Culture War #Vidya Games with Vivan James #GamerGate #NotYourShield #A Conversation with #GamerGate #NotYourShield (04/12/2014) #Social Justice Weasels #Why iGamers Had to Die: Part 1 - Gamers Don't Need Diversity #The Problem With Heavy Metal is Metalheads #A Conversation with GoodGamers.us about Ethics #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Why Gamers Had to Die: Part 2 - The Industry Must Change for Diversityi #A #GamerGate #NotYourShield Christmas Conversation #Ramblings About #GamerGate #NotYourShield #GamerGate #NotYourShield New Year's Competition #@StephenTotilo @BenKuchera and @CTursten Want to Talk #A conversation wtih Damion Rayne of the Angry Joe Show Army #Good @Nightline Sweet #GamerGate #NotYourShield #The Video Games Cause Violence Argument #Sociopathy vs. #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Social Justice Hypocrites #ZeroBiscuit and Exclusionist Behaviour #Why Gamers Had to Die: Part 3 - Pseudo-Academics and Lazy Journalists #The Pinsof Interview #Angry Joe, TotalBiscuit, and #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Allum Bokhari (Breitbart) and Jon Humbert (KOMO News) Discuss #GamerGate #NotYourShield #The Escapist Goes Pro-#GamerGate #NotYourShield #A Conversation with Brandon Morse and Liana Kerzna #@TimofLegend Mocks Women and Minorities at #GDC2015 #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Who is Killing Video Games? #Objective Video Game Reviews #Who is Harassing Anita Sarkeesian? #Pandering to Social Justice is Pointless #The Victory of #GamerGate #NotYourShield #A Conversation with Milo Yiannopoulos about #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Anita Sarkeesian or Jack Thomson? #GamerGate #NotYourShield at the SPJ Poll #GamerGate #NotYourShield Community Stream About the SPJ (#SPJEthicsWeek) #GamerGate #NotYourShield - Eron Gjoni's Legal Fund Drive #Ian Miles Cheong Apologises to #Gamers and #GamerGate #NotYourShield #The #GamerGate #NotYourShield Harassment Narritive is Dead, @SPJAirPlay #Examining Propaganda Against #GamerGate #NotYourShield #What Has #GamerGate #NotYourShield Accomplished? (Guest video by @theLeoPirate) #The #GamerGate #NotYourShield #SPJAirPlay Aftermath #The Drunk Confessions of #GamerGate #NotYourShield Supporters #Shahbaz's Epic #GamerGate #NotYourShield Rant #The Ideological H egemony of #GamerGate #NotYourShield #Re: Comments on Ideological Hegemony of #GamerGate #NotYourShield # Vae Victis His second channel, which is dedicated to uploading shitposting-related videos. Notable Works Make Greece Great Again #Make Greece Great Again! - Trailer #Make Greece Great Again! #1 - #Make Greece Great Again! #1 - Down with Macedon! #Make Greece Great Again! #2 - The Military Reforms of Trumpocles #Make Greece Great Again! #3 - Making Macedon Pay For It #Make Greece Great Again! #4 - Make Magna Graecia Great Again! #Make Greece Great Again! #5 - The Dalmatian Blitzkrieg #Make Greece Great Again! #6 - Rebel Scum Are Not Great #Make Greece Great Again! #7 - Epirot Guac Merchants #Make Greece Great Again! #8 - The Ides of March #Make Greece Great Again! #9 - Bringing Jobs Back to Greece #Make Greece Great Again! #10 - A Small Army of a Million Men #Make Greece Great Again! #12 - Ptolemaic Pterrorists # Dungeon Mastery #Dungeon Mastery #1 - The Downfall of Vodi #Dungeon Mastery #2 - What Makes a Good DM? #Dungeon Mastery #3 - What Makes a Good Player? #Dungeon Mastery #4 - Analyzing Alignment #Dungeon Mastery #5 - Creating NPSs #Dungeon Mastery #6 - Questing for the Questing for Glory # Amiga Classics #Another World (1991) #1 - Fear of Alien Hellbeasts #Another World (1991) #2 - The Many Deaths of Professor Ginger #Another World (1991) #3 - Ragequit #The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Game - 30th Anniversary Edition #Moonstone: A Hard Day's Knight (1991) #Barbarian (1987) #International Karate + (1987) #International Karate + (1987) - Sargon vs. Gilgamesh #Gods (1991) #Alien Breed (1991) #Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe (1991) #Zombi (1990) #Chuck Rock (1991) #Rock Star Ate My Hampster (1988) #The Immortal (1990) #Zombies Ate My Neighbors (1993) # Dev Streams: Necromancer #Necromancer Development Stream #1 #Necromancer Development Stream #2 #Necromancer Development Stream #3 Perfidious Albion An English campaign in Medieval 2: Total War, using a custom version of the Stainless Steel 6.3 mod. #Perfidious Albion #1 - The War with Scotland (Part 1) #Perfidious Albion #2 - The War with Scotland (Part 2) #Perfidious Albion #3 - William Wallace's Invasion (Part 1) #Perfidious Albion #4 - William Wallace's Invasion (Part 2) #Perfidious Albion #5 - The Hundred Years' War Begins (Part 1) #Perfidious Albion #6 - The Hundred Years' War Begins (Part 2) #Perfidious Albion #7 - The Hundred Years' War Begins (Part 3) #Perfidious Albion #8 - The Hundred Years' War Begins (Part 4) #Perfidious Albion #9 - The Great Celtic Invasion (Part 1) #Perfidious Albion #10 - The Great Celtic Invasion (Part 2) #Perfidious Albion #11 - Prince Edmund's Darkest Hour (Part 1) #Perfidious Albion #12 - Prince Edmund's Darkest Hour (Part 2) #Perfidious Albion #13 - The Siege of Edinburgh #Perfidious Albion #14 - Woe to the Spanish #Perfidious Albion #15 - The Long March Home #Perfidious Albion #16 - Colonial Knights #Perfidious Albion #17 - Hammer of the Scots (Part 1) #Perfidious Albion #18 - Hammer of the Scots (Part 2) #Perfidious Albion #19 - Neither Holy, Nor Roman, Nor an Empire #Perfidious Albion #20 - Return to the Motherland #Perfidious Albion #21 - Conquest of the Danes #Perfidious Albion #22 - Crash of the Titans #Perfidious Albion #23 - Magyar Warfare #Perfidious Albion #24 - The Signs of War Advance #Perfidious Albion #25 - The Hundred Years War Begins #Perfidious Albion #26 - The French Strikes Back! #Perfidious Albion #27 - The Hunnic Invasions #Perfidious Albion #28 - The Hungarian War #Perfidious Albion #29 - The Conquest of Germany #Perfidious Albion #30 - Consolidation # Ancient Recitations His third channel, where he reads ancient texts from around the world in a clear British accent, in addition to analysis of texts and history-related news and events. Notable Works Ancient Greece #Pericles' Funeral Oration (Thucydides Excerpt) #The Melian Dialogue (Thucydides Excerpt) #The Allegory of the Cave by Plato (Excerpt from the Republic) #The Battle of Marathon (The Histories of Herodotus Excerpt) #The Battle of Thermopylae (The Histories of Herodotus Excerpt) #The Battle of Artemesium (The Histories of Herodotus Excerpt) #The Battle of Salamis (The Histories of Herodotus Excerpt) #The Sayings of Kings and Commanders #The Apology of Socrates by Plato # Ancient Near-East #The Epic of Gilgamesh (Complete Audiobook, Unabridged) #The Sargon Legend (Full Text) #The Cyrus Cylinder (Full Text) #Enuma Elish (Enuma Elis) (Complete Audiobook, Unabridged) #The Treaty of Kadesh (Egypt-Hittite Peace Treaty, 1259 BC, Full Text) #Ishtar's Descent into the Underworld (Full Text) #The Advice of an Akkadian FAther to His Son (Full Text) #Enmerkar and the Lord of Aratta (Full Text) #Ishtar Will Not Tire - An Akkadian Erotic Hymn #The Curse of Akkad #The Code of Ur-Nammu (Full Text) #Exaltation of Inanna #The Sennacherib Prism #The Seven Evil Spirits #Letters from Canaanite Vassals (The Armarna Letters) #Biography of an Egyptian Champion # The Ancient Podcast #The Ancient Podcast #1 - The Road to Thermopylae #The Ancient Podcast #2 - A Wall of Wood # Ancient Explorations #Ancient Exploration: The Roman Baths at Aquae Sulis #Ancient Exploration: Old Sarum # Sargon of Akkad Livestreams His fourth and final channel, a channel for discussions, debates, and free exchange in the marketplace of ideas, all of which he livestreams, obvious by the title of the channel. Notable Works Cyberpunk 2020 #Cyberpunk 2020 - Druglords Anonymous #Cyberpunk 2020 - ARch Nemesis #Cyberpunk 2020 - Welcome to the Police STate #Cyberpunk 2020 - Off to See the Wzard #Cyberpunk 2020 - Is Torture a Moral Wrong? #Cyberpunk 2020 - Walking Targets #Cyberpunk 2020 - Lock, Stock, and Two Million Credits #Cyberpunk 2020 - Normie Patrol #Cyberpunk 2020 Execute Order 66 # This Week in Stupid Extras #TWIS Extras (17/08/2016) #TWIS Extras (12/09/2016) #TWIS Extras (18/09/2016) with Jeff Holiday # The Shitlord Streams #Tropes vs. Shitlords #Cucks vs. Shitlords #Current Events vs. Shitlords #FullMcIntosh vs. Shitlords #Tropes vs. Shitlords: Bodyshaming Edition #Tropes vs. Shitlords: Fat Pride Worldwide # Gallery Sargon of Akkad1.jpg This page was created on September 23, 2016 by JakCooperThePlumber. Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:British YouTubers